


My Little Sporus

by Sweetfang



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Crossdressing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, English is not my native language, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Relationship, Freddy is a wee bit cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs in this, Genital Torture, I think it could work as a self-insert if you want, I think it qualifies for that tag, M/M, Nameless Protagonist, Not Beta Read, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Protagonist age is a bit vague
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetfang/pseuds/Sweetfang
Summary: It's unhealthy to obsess over the past...
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Nancy Holbrook (Kind of)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, I have finally finished school and now have to face adult life as a unemployed university graduate during a pandemic!
> 
> Yaaay.
> 
> Ow well, it will give me time to finally training on write fanfiction, drawing and other stuff.
> 
> Let's just hope I'm not stretching myself too thin now...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonist recollects about how he got stuck in this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, I have finally finished school and now have to face adult life as a unemployed university graduate during a pandemic!
> 
> Yaaay.
> 
> Ow well, it will give me time to finally training on write fanfiction, drawing and other stuff.
> 
> Let's just hope I'm not stretching myself too thin now...

_Drip, drip, drip..._

The water droplets fell from small crannies in the pipes onto my face periodically, but it failed to distract me from the dire predicament I had put myself into. I dared not to move for my captor held me against his chest with an iron grip and waking him could potentially spell disaster.

At least I think he's asleep. _He doesn't breathe_.

I carefully looked around the place. I was laying on a rugged bed inside what appeared to be the boiler I had dreamed about for awhile prior to this. The boiler was completely covered in ice but seemed to be in the process melting if the dripping is any indication. The boiler remained me more of a meat-locker or maybe an icy cave now that I think about it – frozen over with icicles protruding form every angle. At least it wasn't cold in here as I could still feel my toes inside those surely age-inappropriate Mary Jane shoes he had put on me. The shoes weren't the only wardrobe change I got once I fell asleep in that burned building. My usual long-sleeved shirt and slacks had been swapped out for a creepy powdery pink dress that was clearly not my age.

I sigh as my head land back on the hard pillow. All I could do was to wait for...him to decide it was time to get up.

How could I have been so **stupid**?

\----

It had to have been going on for about a month, not long since I started high school in Springwood. Every time I grew bored in class this guy would show up and keep me company. I remember his first visit very clearly. I was doodling in my notebook when he suddenly opened the door and waved at me through the opening, asking if he could come in. I looked at my teacher but he continued with his lesson without any disruption. His input did not matter as the visitor slid in without an answer and swiftly took a seat next to me. "My name is Freddy" he said cheerfully. "Do you mind if we hang out for a little bit?"

And so it just went for there. He would come in, sit next to me and watch me draw. There wasn't much dialog between me and my new table-buddy, we were in a classroom after all, but we exchanged looks sometimes. Once the lesson was over he would get up and leave the same way he came, waving me goodbye and telling me that I should visit him at his place.

I had been convinced that he was imaginary. No teacher would just let a stranger into their class like that. Why my brain decided that some middle-age guy was my best option for companionship I have no clue. Even the idea that I had somehow created an imaginary friend was weird, but since me and my family moved away from all my old friends I guess it wasn't out of the blue. Freddy had offered some fair critic to my art which had been nice. I never really dared to show it to anyone. He would even comfort me when I was stressed out over things like homework or just that my art never seemed to turn out right, murmuring that it would be alright soon.

My ability to sleep took a nose-dive after Freddy showed up. Dreams were rare for me, but now they were so intense that I never get to sleep for more then a few hours – causing me to wake up shaky and sweat tumbling down my body. The dreams where often set in places I couldn't recognize. A boiler room and a smoky building where the most common. Ever so rarely, I ended up in what appeared to be someones bedroom. It had a lot of drawings and scribbles plastered on the walls which reminded me of my own, but it clearly wasn't mine. I didn't have such girly things in there. The weirdest thing about this dream though was that I only seemed to have these dreams during weekends.

Every time I dreamt, something was following me. Sometimes I caught glimpses of a wolf slithering in between the pipes, or a swarm of rats scurry past me, but every so often, a human-shaped shadow loomed over me as I traversed through the dreamscape. There was only one person I could think that this shade could belong to, but I never encountered him face to face. If I tried to chase after my follower it would just evaporate and I would hear a familiar voice echo in my ear, "why won't you come and visit me? It's so lonely here...."

The need to get to the bottom of this had been my first mistake. The next was to actually go through with it.

\----

I had used up my whole weekend for this moment. I went into the classroom and sat down in the back like usual, waiting patiently for him to show up. My body shook nervously as I saw all my classmates roll in, take their seats and for Ms. Michelle to begin her lesson. My pen was firmly pressed at the paper and I let my thoughts take over.

About an half hour in of Ms. Michelle talking about the plagues in Europe, the door creaks open and he finally peeks his head in, giving me a warm smile.

"Hiya, mind if I join in?" Freddy piped towards me.

"Y-yeah sure..."

He came in, took his usual seat next to me and our routine continued on like normal. My eyes periodically shot quick glances at the clock hanging above the exit. _Come on, say something, you didn't do all that preparation this weekend for nothing!_ _Ask him what he ment about visiting him, tell me about yourself, do you know why my dreams are so weird? Anything!_ But my tongue refused to budge and I remained silent, with all the questions I wanted to ask uncomfortably suffocating my throat. _Why was I so nervous about trying to talk to an imaginary person?_

"Are you alright?"

I had turned towards Freddy, giving him a sheepish grin, "Err, what made you wonder?"

"You seem stressed out again, are things alright at home?"

_Nope, nothing is going on at home honestly_ , _ever_. "A-actually there is something I want to ask you, if that's okay," I managed to blurt out all in one go. I could only hope to god that he managed to decipher what I just had said.

"Really, what is it?" Freddy tilts his head, in what I assume is an attempt to show me that he had his ears open, and I thanked the heavens I didn't need to ask twice.

"Where do you live?" I finally asked as I tried to look into his eyes as seriously as possible, but as he started to chuckle my confidence left as quickly as it came.

"Silly girl, you know where I live" he snickered at me, "Badham is just down the street!"

I just sat there dumbfounded. Down the street? Did he mean from my house? My home was located at the dead end of its street so there was only one way to go from there. Also why did he call me a girl? I scratched my head, trying to process this information as Freddy stopped his sniggering and put his hand on my shoulder, causing me to instinctively jump of my chair in shock. Once I got my head together I saw that everyone in the room was staring at me intensely. My eyes frantically tried to locate Freddy but he had vanished, forcing me to endure this stare-down on my own for the rest of the lesson.

After assuring Ms. Michelle that everything was good after that embarrassing stunt, I left school aiming for home, but as I got to my street I looked down the lane that I had never really explored. I always went straight home after school so I never got the chance to go through the entire street. Maybe Freddy really was at the end of the street waiting for me? It was still bright outside so I could go down and see if Freddy was right, hopefully put my mind at ease, and make it home before dark so my parents wouldn't wonder about my whereabouts.

And so, I had started going down the street - towards what I that initially thought would lead me to my friend, but would end up being a trap.

\----

_Drip, drip, drip..._

Time was cruel when nothing really happened and I was starting to feel it. My torso might've been caught but my arms were free, and they were starting to get restless. My fingers jittered around the covers, yearning for something to do. How long had this gone on for? There was no clock for me to keep track of time making the building tension even worse. Could this place even keep time? This was just a dream...

_How long have I've been asleep?_

"Just WAKE UP please!"Before I realized what I had done, my fist had flown towards Freddy's face who finally started to show signs of life. Wait...

"I-I didn't mean it!" I started to plead for my life as Freddy rose up and yawned, seemingly a bit groggy. "I just couldn't lay down like this any longer, I swear!" I awaited the inevitable, but an amused chuckle caught me off-guard.

"Okay, okay! I'm awake," he almost laughed as he let go of my body and I hastily rolled off the bed and onto the cold floor, finally free from confinement, but still bewildered. I looked up and I saw Freddy's head looming down over me form the beds edge. He met me with the similar friendly smile he had given me many times before.

"Have you ever tried banana pancakes? I think it will be a nice change from the usual ones."

"W-what?" My mind was experiencing too much of an overload for me to process what he had just asked me. His question was too innocent for someone who had a hand decked with sharp claws and a burnt face. When I had fallen asleep I expected to meet the normal looking man i had befriended in class, but what came was a molten monster with a knack in masquerading. _Why was he talking about food?_

I felt hands grab me under my arms as I sobbed on the floor, hearing Freddy whisper consulting words in my ear – like he usually did when I grew upset.

"There, there little Nancy. Its good to try out new dishes every now and then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at a more... mature story I suppose.  
> Let's see how this goes.


	2. The Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonist gets to eat pancakes and gets introduced to the routine that Freddy likes so.

I was sitting by a table in what appeared to be a kitchen. The room is encased in ice just like everywhere else and I could only hope that the dress' skirt wouldn't get stuck on the chair. The aforementioned chair looked more like a small kiddie stool, which wasn't surprising – I was inside an old abandoned preschool. I saw the sign when I first got here, thinking nothing of it like the idiot that I am. The building was all sooty and burned like it had been set on fire at some point. Based on my experience I would rather call this place a ghost house. It was probably the explanation for Freddy's awful new look - or rather his actual look? Freddy was by the stove pouring ingredients into a bowl, humming to himself. The tune sounded off, kind off like a broken music box, but it didn't seem to dissuade him as he poured some of the mixture into a pan. _Why do I get the feeling that the off-key melody was some kind of terrible omen warning me about something even worse?_

"Don't fret little Nancy", Freddy cooed, turning his head back to face me. "The pancake express is right around the corner! " I could only answer that with an uncomfortable grimace. _Does he have to call me that?_

"F-Freddy, my name's not-"

" _Little Nancy_ , we're not playing make belief right now". The sternness in his voice killed any objection I had, so I lowered my head towards the blank table with a sigh.

"Little Nancy", that's what Freddy's calling me now. Back when I had first met him he never really asked for my name, he just came in and hung out with me like we had met earlier. There was no mirror in sight so I turned towards a window to catch my reflection. It was easy to see my image as the outside was so dark. Not in a night-time way but as in pitch-black, like there was literally nothing outside. I shuddered.

I didn't look like a little girl, right? There was no way Freddy could've confused me for one. Although as far as I knew Freddy appeared to be some kind of restless ghost – his dead state had probably compromised his mentality. _How can I escape this? I'm not good at the supernatural at all!_

"Breakfast is ready!" I was taken out of my disordered thoughts as Freddy took a seat by the table a little too close for my liking and put a plate in front of me. Stacked on the plate were the round and fluffy banana pancakes Freddy had promised, topped with blueberries and what I first thought was maple syrup but the smell indicated it was honey. It was a really inviting sight as I never really got very fancy breakfasts back at home, my parents never had the time to make anything in the morning – so cereal and sandwiches it was.

"It looks delicious don't you think?" Freddy inquired, his head squeezed in between his hands, looking quite content with his work. "Your tummy will be very happy with them!". As unconformable as I was over his behavior, I could not help but agree with him. The honey made the pancakes just gleam like precious gold, watering my mouth. My gut also made its thoughts known by giving its loudest growl i had ever heard. How long had Freddy forced me to lie on that bed? I had felt fairly stuffed before I had gone to school.

Whatever the situation was, all my head could settle on was to play along for now. Maybe I could get some answers out of him if he trusted me enough? I wanted to escape but this scenario about a brunt preschool and the ghost haunting it was keeping my curiosity hostage. I might've not been too engrossed in the paranormal, but I could appreciate a good mystery.

"Oh I forgot about your knife and fork! We can't have you eating with your fingers, no?." Freddy held up his gloved hand in the air and in a puff of smoke, a pair of regular-looking silvery tableware materialized above his hand, landing in his palm. As that happened I noticed that a glass of milk also poofed into existence close by my platter. Guess he forgot about that too. He began to cut into the food in a precise v-shape and elevated the portion with the knife supporting the bottom and the fork on the top. _Was he really going to feed me?_

"Here comes the choo-choo train!" Freddy cooed at me as he led the food closer to my mouth. I didn't really have much of a choice but to open up, accept the food and hope for the best. As I got the pancakes into my mouth all worries that had plagued my head suddenly melted away and all my brain could think of was the glorious flavor that encased my taste-buds. I just couldn't describe it with normal words, all my head came up with was "sunshine dust" and I had no idea what that was even supposed to mean. I continued to munch the cakes as Freddy cut up more portions and that went on until I had finished my plate. By this point my stomach felt stuffed, my body felt warm and my head light, but in a blissful way.

"Do you feel full, little Nancy?" Freddy asked me as I slouched into my chair, my eyes were losing their focus. I gave Freddy a slow nod as I was trying to remain perky. I had just gotten out of bed for chrissake!

"Glad to hear". Freddy let out a light chuckle as he suddenly put his hands on my sides and lifted me from my chair with little effort. I felt my heartbeat starting to rise as he placed me on his lap and let my head rest on his shoulder and started to stroke my back with his flesh hand, seemingly in an attempt to soothe me. This gesture failed to calm me down though. My body remained still and my brain played through scenario after scenario. This whole situations unpredictability just left me in complete ambivalence.

"You were scared of waking me up, weren't you?" Freddy inquired after what felt like a silent five minutes, his thumb moving in random patterns across my back. Before I got a chance to answer his question he gently pushed me from his chest, making me sit up-right and made me come face to face with him. I stared breathlessly at his blistered, almost melted, face - taking in the areas were flesh had presumably rotten away, especially his cheek. From my angle my eyes caught some of Freddy's teeth within the dark crater on the side of his face. I felt my body shiver slightly at the sight, and Freddy's face inching its way closer to mine didn't help in the slightest.

"You don't have to be afraid, little Nancy," Freddy murmured in an oddly spaced-out manner, like he didn't really talk to me. His mish-mashed eyes lacked focus and glimmer as I looked into his but he seemed to look at nothing.

"I may be the gardener here but I have other duties to fulfill as well", Freddy explained as he began nuzzle his head into my neck. My reflexes caused my legs to flail a bit from the sensation. I barely caught on to the vital information he was revealing to me about his history. _He felt so cold..._

"One of those duties is to feed you because your mother has to go to work so early", he continued and retracted himself from my neck and finally truly looked me in the eye, but they still looked empty. "If want something just tell me, it's on my payroll to make you happy," he finished with a smile. But it suddenly turned ominous as his curved lips fell voice darkened in tone.

"As long as its not hide and seek, we have done **enough** of that."

I could only acknowledge all of this with a bewildered nod. I was clearly being confused for someone else and I could only fear the worst one Freddy snaps out of his delusion and notices that I wasn't who he thought I was.

After Freddy had done the dishes he led me to another room, a classroom if the white-board on the wall was any indication. All the tiredness I had felt after devouring those...really wonderful pancakes, had all but vanished by now for some reason. It was either all the adrenaline spawned from all the confusion or Freddy messing with my head. He gestured me to sit by a table close to the white-board. The chairs looked way to small for either one of us but I did not want to start a fuss, so I obediently seated myself. I noticed quickly that the table was littered with blank papers and drawing tools - pencils, crayons and even some colorful chalk.

"Whaddaya say about some drawing time?" I looked down at the paper and the crayons laying in front of me, begging me to use them to draw some art. The auto button inside me was pressed and I immediately grabbed the black crayola and started on a basic sketch, nothing too fancy. As the sketch was coming together I didn't even need to look up to know that Freddy staring at me the entire time – a bleak remainder that I was far from safe.

\----

"Little Nancy, it's time to go home."

I shook my head to shake of my trance as I looked up from my sixth drawing of the day and caught the sight of a clock, frozen at 16.00 PM. _Had the day really gone by that fast?_ I looked at Freddy in disbelief but he just grabbed my hand and led me out of the room and... As soon I had passed through the rooms exit everything abruptly evaporated into a large haze – even Freddy went up in smoke, leaving me alone surrounded by the dark fog. I started to panic, fearing that I was going to dissolve too, but then just as abruptly as it came, the fog was gone and I was in some other room. I looked around. It seemed like an ordinary bedroom whose color scheme really emphasis its over usage of moss green. I saw a comfy-looking bed, a vanity and the walls were covered in art pieces. As I scanned the place it slowly came to me that it was that weird room I had dreamt about before coming here!

I started to walk around the room aimlessly, trying to piece together the story. This room had to belong to this "Nancy" character, who most likely went to that preschool Freddy worked at, and then the building burned down? I scratched the top of my head in bemusement. _I probably needed some more info before I could figure this out...._

Inside the wardrobe I saw various clothes clearly made with a little girl in mind, albeit in a larger size. I sighed and closed the door again, probably a little too roughly, and I began to take off that kiddy dress Freddy had put on me. It ended up being thrown over a lonely chair as I hopped into the bed to go to sleep. It was probably what Freddy wanted me to do at this moment. I closed my eyes and hoped to dream about nothing.

\----

Over the next couple of... days, I suppose one could call them, the cycle of me waking up in "my" bed, waking Freddy up, eating breakfast, do some activity afterwards and later me ending up in the bedroom started to take hold. This formula never deviated from its script no matter how much I tried to stray away from Freddy's intended schedule so I could solve the mystery. At least he hadn't done anything **bad** to me per say, but it creeped me out as he was clearly babying me, a high schooler. He speaks to me in this weird mushy tone which sounds off thanks to his regular gruff voice, and he often carries me around, holding me like I'm a little kid.

This "day" we were playing in the preschools garden, tag to be precise, and we had been going at it for quite a while now. I stopped in my tracks to catch my breath as Freddy gave me no mercy and took the opportunity to increase the distance between us by running past the corner of the building, throwing out some childish taunts at me along the way. I straighten myself and looked at the direction Freddy had sprinted towards, how was I going to catch him now? My head turned back to see behind me and my answer was running right at me. It was possible to run around the house after all.

"Tag!" Freddy shouts eagerly and taps my shoulder, despite him not actually being "it" for this round. His glee lowered as he observed my fatigued pants.

"Hmm, maybe its time for something else now," Freddy suggested, lightly scratching his chin. He stood like that for quite awhile. I wonder what he was thinking about. Had he run out of games to play? We had probably done every playground game in existence by now. Hopscotch, tag, jump ropes, digging around in the sand box, you name it.

All except for hide and seek, that is.

My head fell, looking at the green evenly clipped grass, covered in fragments of frost, like the cold inside of the building. Why was he so against an innocent game of hiding and seeking?


	3. The Hoard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Protagonist finally manages to depart from Freddy's schedule but finds things he would rather not have seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can also take the initiative to say congrats to the remake's 10 year anniversary back in Spring.  
> Better late then never! Couldn't do much then because I still had school and my mind can not multi-task.

I was laying on the bed again, looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table; 03.00 AM it read. Normally it would freeze on 05.00 AM, probably the time the actual Nancy had to get up and get ready for preschool. I grimaced at the thought. Poor kid who had to get up that early almost every day for school. I rolled over looking int the mirror in the vanity, not feeling like starting a new cycle with Freddy, but what choice did I have? There was no way out that didn't teleport me to the entrance hall of the preschool, and from there it was a straight line to the basement were Freddy would be "sleeping", waiting for me to start a new round. I sighed and got out the bed to get dressed. Luckily I did have a decently sized selection of outfits to choose from in the closet, but like the pink dress they were clearly scaled up versions of children's clothing. I took a lime green sweater and some simple shorts and turned towards the door that would teleport me to the school. My eyes seeked out the clock again, 03.10 AM. My arms crossed in thought and a curious idea formed in my head. Could I use the door before 05.00 AM? My hand grabbed the handle and sure enough it opened, the usual void greeting me on the other side. Not having much to loose I exited the room through the door and I arrived to the usual corridor.

I looked around the once colorful walls, feeling a sense of cold emptiness. The place was still covered in ice so I had to trek carefully to avoid slipping. Who knows what hidden icicle my head my end up colliding with if I fell. My feet dragged along the glassy floor towards the entrance of the basement. I looked down at the darkness the stairs descended into, was this idea for naught and it wouldn't make a difference if I started a cycle early or not?

Once down there I arrived in the room Freddy "slept" in. He was lying on his stomach, still fully dressed in that striped sweater and pants, like he had done every other time, neither making a sound nor movement. At least he had removed his clawed glove and hat, both of which were placed on a shelf above him, otherwise stuffed with old, raggedy toys. The room had burned out candles everywhere and one wall was covered in red paint, at least I hoped it was. This area appeared to be some kind of closed off crawlspace that had to have had been connected to the school in some other way in real life. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I was magically there in the room and the stairs were no longer there the moment I turned away from them. I looked at a hole in the wall on the opposite end of Freddy's resting place. It had to have been the original entrance, it just had to be, but every time I inspected it the tunnel it only led to a dead end.

My mind continued to debate about the next course of action. Freddy's time asleep was the only time I was truly left alone; there has to be some way I could exploit that, but how? I walked towards the tunnel and stared into its dark opening, moving my hand towards the surface of the end wall. I narrowed my eyes, surely it was _something_ behind there, I just had to reach it somehow. I fully closed my eyes and imagined that my hand slowly submerged into the wall. I was technically still asleep in the real world, wasn't I? This was all a dream that Freddy somehow had control over. With him asleep maybe I could pull some strings on my own and escape! I focused on the wall, visualizing that it was like a thick metallic liquid around my arm, allowing me to inch my way further forward through the boundary. My hand suddenly felt dry and the change of texture forced my eyes open in surprise. As soon as my eyes got used to the light again, I realized that I wasn't in the tunnel anymore but on the floor in a completely new room. After some observation it did feel similar to the Freddy's bedroom as they shared the same gray metallic surfaces and sense of disarray, but was much larger and furnished. Maybe I could find something here that could tell me what was going on.

I spied out the room and it looked like your typically abandoned basement, dark, unsanitized and uncared for, except for all the ice. I could even see stairs, probably the original stairs I descended, but because of Freddy's intervention I instead end up in that closed-off area. Because dreams rarely ever made any sense.

After exploring for a bit I found a secluded area behind some drapery that seemed to be another bedroom or sorts, I guess Freddy has two of them, and my eyes were immediately drawn towards the writing table in the corner. I had random tools scattered all over its surface, even a unmistakable lone claw laid in between a hammer and some other appliances. _Maybe it was here the glove was constructed?_

I started to delve into the numerous drawers to see if I could find something but I mainly spotted more devices or just plain junk. I sighed as the last box was being pulled out and...Oh!

Inside the box was a shiny, mildly rectangular form. My fingers snipped it up and it appeared to be a photo depicting about thirteen kids smiling at the camera, lined up i three rows in a descending fashion. It was in a astonishingly pristine condition compared to everything else I've seen, probably due to it being encased in a plastic cover, protecting it from harm. I moved towards the stairs to view the photo under the light creeping in from the upper floor entrance. On the bottom of the picture it said:

**Badham Preschool**

**Springwood, Ohio**

**1994-1995**

My thoughts froze as I read it. The mid nineties? My arms started to flail around, the photo still held firmly in my right hand, in a desperate need of using stored up energy, it was hard controlling such bursts during duress. I snapped back to the photo eventually, staring at the date again. Had my parents even met by then? Back in real life it was the year 2020. I looked at the back and saw a list of names, divided by row. My eyes scanned the frame and the name "Nancy Holbrook" was printed in the bottom row. I was about to cheer for feeling a sense of accomplishment, finally figuring out who Freddy seems to confuse me for, but then I also caught "Nancy Lumb" in the second row, which made my free hand slam against my face. _Which one was I confused for?_ I turned over the picture again and neither of the Nancies resembled me. I had thought that the pink dress Freddy had on occasion remarked as his "favorite" could help me determine something, but neither girl wore it either.

I groaned in frustration, but at least the pool of suspects was cut down. I tucked the photo inside my waistband and moved away from the stairs, hoping to find something else noteworthy. The basement was quite spacious so surely there must be something here. I aimed for a dark corridor close by the stairs as I hadn't explored that part yet, although as the darkness overwhelmed me I started to really wish for a light source. My body shivered at thought of something lurking in this void. The corridor felt endless, but soon a small blue dot was barely visible in the distance. I wanted to run towards the light, but the slippery, frozen floor made me rethink that option.

As I got closer the light was no longer just a bright flare but it turned out to be the frozen boiler room I turned up in when I first met Freddy in his burned form, and it didn't look much different from the last time I was here - pipes and corridors galore. The boiler had a weird blue ambiance to it, probably due to all the ice. My eyes narrowed as I observed some water drops fall from a nearby pipe. _What was this ice all about?_

I turned around towards the area in font of me. There were five hallways I could pick from to explore and they had no distinguishable set piece to foreshadow what any of them might lead to. Blindly, I went for the second corridor after randomly selecting it in my head, as I didn't really know what else to do.

The walk down the corridor was a long and tedious ordeal as they were just empty hallways, making my mind turn elsewhere for stimulation. It just went on, and on, no matter what turn the corridors took me. _Get me out of this maze!_ I looked at the walls of pipes on my left side. Misty vapors erupted from the pipes every now and then, odd considering that they were encased in solid ice. The pipelines seemed to go in random directions, surely straying away from factory standards of efficiently. I peered into the spaces in between the icy metals, sticking a hand into a narrow heart of two large pipes reaching towards the roof. The ice had made the pipes slick and smooth. _Maybe I could squeeze myself through there?_

I took a chance at it crammed my way through and sure enough, the ice made it pretty easy to slip through what would have otherwise been an unconformable maneuver. This new area was more like a room the a hallway. I was this as a sign that I had finally escaped the box and started to peek through the walls of pipes to see if I could see something interesting. After squeezing through a couple of rooms I managed to find the room Freddy and I first slept in before he gave me that first round of breakfast. I frowned at the idea that the guy apparently had three bedrooms. I slumped down on the bed seated against the right wall of pipes for a short break. _How long had I been traversing through this pipe maze?_ The pipe above me still dripped water onto the beds pillows, but this time I could just lay my head on the opposite end, my body turned towards the pipes by the bed. I was about to close my eyes until I noticed that I couldn't see what was behind the pipes, as if something was obstructing the view. I narrowed my eyes as I extended my arm in between the icy vines of pipes and sure enough, I felt something behind them, meaning that area wasn't completely empty.

My body suddenly re-energized and I almost threw myself off the bed, instantly seeking for a possible opening to go through. Sure enough, I found one space that had a decent amount of room between the pipes and whatever was on the other side. I climbed through and...

The aura of blue my eyes had been used to for a while now was abruptly altered to a deep darkness, only with a few red beams for illumination, which stunned me for a few seconds. I looked up and saw the red light coming from lamps hanging from the roof, two in total. The room itself was made of concrete and looking behind me there was only a solid wall with no sign of the pipe maze I was previously in. I started to panic over the possibility of Freddy having woken up on his own and teleported me here, but as I thought it through, why would he send me to this room?

There were two lengthy tables standing in the rooms center and on top, tiny boxes were placed in even distance from each other. I walked over to one and I saw it contained a photo floating in some kind of liquid. I found some pincers and picked up the small photograph. It was utterly black at first, but I saw an image slowly creep up the longer I held it up.

It depicted me from a side-perspective seated by a table wearing that pink dress, happily gobbling up pancakes that were on a plate in front of me. I held my breath as I recognized the scene as the first time Freddy made me breakfast some time ago. I tried to scramble up the memory of the incident but I couldn't for the life of me remember if Freddy had a camera that time or not. The perspective on the picture heavily suggested that he was the only one who could've taken it. I put the photo back in its box and went for the other boxes and all those photos depicted me just like the first one I picked up. One showed me doodling right after I had eaten the pancakes, another when Freddy gave me a tour around the preschool and when we played tag in the garden. In the last photo I knew for at fact that Freddy hadn't been carrying around a camera to snap that picture. It happened not _too_ long ago. And yet, all pictures seemed to have been taken by him, judging by the angle.

I slowly stepped away from the tables, unnerved by my discovery. I turned towards the furthest end of the room where a small passageway led to two wooden doors was visible. As I got closer to the doors I was that they had signs on them. The left one said "STORAGE 1994-1995" while the right one just said "STORAGE".

1994-1995? I brought up the class photo that had been by my waist and saw the same date on the bottom. Swallowing, I grabbed the handle to the left door and carefully opened it. What greeted me on the inside was even more chaotic then the messy basement, but it was organised chaos. The room wasn't much different then the photo room atmosphere wise, having the same light and concrete interiors. One change was its size, feeling much vaster. It was necessary it the room was to contain the numerous piles of boxes laying all over the room, organized in color. Most were in a similar height to me, which was about 64 inches last time I checked, but one pile of boxes towered over the rest, almost reaching the ceiling. It was comprised of black boxes.

Some of the black boxes seem to have strayed away from its kin, laying alone on the floor close by the collection. I observed the towers size again. _Those lonely boxes were probably the safest ones ot pick up. If I made it fall over it could very well squash me to death with its impact._ I reached for one stray box and inside were even more photos, but these looked older due to their jagged edges. I grasped one random picture in the box and it was a frontal view of a little girl sitting in a patch of grass, holding a gardening fork. She looked intensely at the flowerbed she dug through, the tip of her tongue peeking out in between her thin lips in concentration. I turned the picture and I caught some neat writing on the back:

**"Nancy Holbrook, April 10th 1994, 10.30 AM. Today she helped me in the garden. What an angel."**

I looked at the class photo again and sure enough, the girl in the picture matched the Nancy Holbrook in the class photo. I rummaged through the rest of the pictures and they all seemed to be depicting the same moment in time, albeit with variation. One had her holding a bucket of dirt with all her might in a similar spot as the first image and in another she was sitting by the dirt again, but completely red faced and crying. A broken flower with a scratch mark covering the dirt surrounding it was in the flowerbed in front of her. The back of the photo cemented what new identity Freddy had forced me into:

**"Nancy Holbrook, April 10th 1994, 10.42 AM. Don't cry little Nancy, its okay to make mistakes."**

I slowly lowered the picture and looked at the other piles, all twelve of them. Together with Nancy's pile they were thirteen in total – the same amount as the children on the class photo. I walked over to the other piles and looked into the their boxes. The white boxes closest to Nancy's collection contained photos dedicated to "Kris Fowles", another girl in the class photo. The green collection was assigned to "Jesse Braun", the indigo one to "Marcus Yeon" and a pile of baby blue boxes were of "Quentin Smith". The further I pieced together the story the more tears trickled down my cheeks. Pressure started to build up in my chest. _A pang of sympathy?_ It just seemed more depressing the more I added it all up.

Freddy was probably unable to move on due to his desperation to see the children he cared for again, after all those years. The class photo and the sign on the door indicated that Freddy most likely died in 1995, almost 20 years had past since then. Based on the size of Nancy's pile he probably missed her the most. So much so that he is willing to force some random person to take the role of her – then he could at least _pretend_ she was there. _Was I the first one he made into his "new Nancy"? If that's the case, had he been alone here in this weird dreamworld in the preschool for almost two decades?_

I lowered my head. Originally I had planned to figure out just enough so I could escape, but with all these details adding up, I felt a desire to help Freddy move on somehow. _I can't just leave him like this, could I? What if he would just force someone else to be Nancy if I leave?_

I couldn't ponder on this for long however, I still had another room to check out, so I put down the box I was currently holding where I took it and went back through the door. As I went through the right door I almost thought that I had somehow gone back into the left room by accident as the right's interior was almost identical to its twin; a dark concrete room with thirteen piles of boxes on the floor, all divided by the same colors as the left rooms. One difference I noticed is that these piles were substantially smaller then their left counterparts, none of them being taller then me, but the one comprised of black boxes was still the largest. I narrowed my eyes at the boxes. _What could these possibly contain?_

I aimed for the black pile and picked up a random box at the bottom, seeing that this one also contained pictures. The first one I picked up of the box depicted a tired-looking girl, who seemed a bit older then me, sitting at a desk in a classroom. I stared at it dumbfounded. _Was this still Nancy Holbrook?_ I turned the picture hoping for some text on the back but none could be found, leaving me without any context. I held up this photo and the class photo for some comparing evidence, but both looked relatively distinct from one another. Nancy had a fairly round and soft face while mystery girl had a somewhat sharp one and her har was of a darker brown. I rolled my eyes at myself, of course people are going to change in appearance as they aged from preschooler to teen. But who else could this be other then Nancy?

I put the box back down and grabbed a box closer to the tip of the tower. With its smaller length I did not fear it crumbling. The pictures I got out of this box were not what I expected. One showed the girl on the floor in a...store? She radiated distress as the image captured her mid-scream and she held her arm up in a protective stance from various cans and other containers that were falling from the shelves towards her. Another was almost completely dark, but as I focused on it I started to make out the silhouettes of two individuals standing by a doorway. One appeared to have been wounded as the other was supporting them letting their body lean towards them. I could only assume that one of them was the same girl from the previous pictures. What caught my attention was the reddish nuance around the left edge of the image, as if it was something lit up off-camera.

_Lit up..._ My right hand slapped against my head in shock. Were those two the fire-starters that burned the preschool?! I wanted to believe it as it would explain why the school was all covered in soot when I first got there, but the perpetrators identity made no sense. If this was supposed to be Nancy, that would mean that she and this other person had set her old preschool on fire at some point in time, but how was this photo taken? Surely Freddy couldn't have, shouldn't he be dead by this point? And why would Nancy want to scorch the place anyway?

As the the story I had come up with started to crumble with this new information, so did my motivation to continue. I just wanted to lay down on the cold floor, waiting for Freddy to notice my absence – I was never going to figure this out, as every time I felt closer to the truth a new revelation comes in and throws everything into question.

But I couldn't stop now. I turned towards the opposite end of the room that was covered in mist, hiding a vague darker rectangular shape within it, hinting at another hallway for me to enter. The further I went through the fog the red atmosphere started to seep away and turn the familiar precarious blue and the walls slowly seemed to turn back to the usual icy pipes. By the end I was back to T-shaped corridor in the pipe maze and the road I had just taken was gone when I looked back.

Luckily I could still see what had been casting that shadow back at the "storage" room. It was a giant door less gateway and it was by the end of the corridor. I sprinted over there to see where it could lead to but as I neared the gate I stopped dead in my tracks, staring at the right wall by the gateway. I had to use all self control I had to not let out a frightful scream at the sight.

In between the walls metallic vines were numerous bodies, all crammed in uncomfortable positions. They all suffered severe bodily trauma and they were all covered in dry dark blood, almost making them look corroded. Had it not been for the blue lighting I might've missed them. I counted them one by one, and when the total ended with thirteen my heart dropped. _It couldn't be them..._ I tried to look after one body whose face could resemble the possibly older Nancy, but I quickly realized that would be a fruitless maneuver. None of the bodies' facial features were distinguishable. They all were eroded, rotten corpses. Even Freddy was in better condition.

I saw one body who hung upside down with long claw mark reaching from their chest to the bottom of the stomach, solidifying who was the culprit.

Panic was bubbling up inside me as I started to frantically snap my head in every direction possible, desperate for an escape route that wasn't there. The only way to go from here was through the gateway, but withe the corpses right next to it I dreaded what it would lead to – but where else could I go?

Shaken, I tried to console myself as I walked down the corridor. Feeding myself lies to ease it all.

_Control yourself, you can survive this..._

Stepped down the stairs by the end....

_See? Its okay, nothing is going to be down there!_

Walked through a thin hallway, seeing a feint orange light by the other ends exit...

_You can do it! You can make it!_

Inside the next room was a mass grave of people varying in size and appearance, all piled up inside a crater in the gridded flooring. They lacked the decayed look of the earlier corpses and were mainly just covered in more fresh, yet dry-looking blood, but that just made it worse as I could see their faces – frozen in fear, a reaction to whatever undignified death they had gotten. As I saw through the blood I noticed that many of them wore the same pink dress I had worn earlier, often left in torn up rags.

I could only stare at the bombshell in front of me, embracing the fact that my attempts at solving it all would amount to nothing. It didn't really matter if I figured out the backstory to all of this, Freddy was too far out now. Effort was null. My own death was inevitable. No matter if I managed to satisfy Freddy's delusions, he could change on a whim, and I would just be one of them. A discarded anxiety toy. I would never be truly safe, no matter how much I tried to forget.

I sighed as a shadow began to slowly loom over me. I wished I had some emotion left to give him an appropriate reaction, but in the end, my melancholic discovery made me remember one important thing...

"You're trying to hide again, aren't you little Nancy."

_I wouldn't make it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was actually two Nancies in the Badham class. I never hear anyone noticing that.  
> Wonder what her relation with Freddy was.


	4. Making it the Way it Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonist learns some new things about Freddy and has a painful experience.

I was grabbed roughly by my hair and yanked backwards, crashing into Freddy's chest with a squawk. He put me in a choke hold and forced me to look straight at him, facing my fate. He surprisingly didn't look mad as his face look relaxed enough, but behind his stone cold eyes I was certain that, if his dead blood could boil, it was definitely doing it now.

"Please, sto-," I barely got to finish my sentence before Freddy's facial expression turned into rage and he swiftly clawed at my chest, ripping away the fabric of my sweater and exposing my upper torso, leaving an angry mark in its wake. Freddy grunts in an oddly drained manner, his grip around my throat gradually loosening.

"Nancy, why do you have to be like this?" Freddy asked. His voice staggers and had a ghastly tone to it. I was shivering with fear but gave him no answer. None of the replies I could give Freddy would satisfy him. My captor finally let my throat go and instead held me by the shoulders. Freddy seemed a bit calmer now but I didn't really pay him any mind and instinctively sucked in as much air my mouth could absorb. Once my lungs were full of air again I noticed that Freddy had been staring at the wound he had recently scratched into my chest. It still bled, smearing my clothes. His pupils followed the red stream until he got to my waist and saw the plastic wrapped photo sticking out of my shorts. He lets go of me altogether and fishes it out off my waist band and looked intensely at the photo. If I focused on his hands I could catch them subtly shudder.

Fleeing seemed like an possible course of action now due to my lack of restraints and Freddy being distracted, but that feeling was only a illusion of hope. All I could really do was to watch Freddy caress the image with his gloveless thumb. It was all dead silent for a while, but soon Freddy's mouth started to curve upward and he let out a increasingly maniacal laughter, leaving me in the dust on what was even going on anymore.

"How could I have been so foolish!"

_What?_

Freddy was still laughing but it was petering out into a suffocated giggle as held his free hand held onto his stomach. "I really wanted to think that you wanted to cooperate this time."

"What are you talking about?" I almost yelled out at him, desperately needing some kind of answer. If I was going to be killed I may as well try to pressure out as much information as possible. "Are you talking about the corpses in the hole right next to us?!"

Without warning Freddy suddenly grabbed my throat again with his ungloved hand and shoved me against the nearby wall. His grip was much rougher this time, my hands instinctively held onto his wrist for some kind of support.

"I'm getting really bothered by your stunts, Nancy", he growled, staring into my eyes. They sparked a lot more life then normal. "I sure am! I am tired of having to find you over and over again, same thing with your little friends!" His blaring yells were shaky, like he was about to break any second. After a moment of violent outbursts and me being battered into the wall his hasty movements slowed down and his body looked exasperated. It was the first time I actually heard him legitimately breathe in any way other then sighs. His hanging head turned up to face me. I was inclined to believe his claim of tiredness as his facial expression conveyed a droopy look and he was still panting from the ordeal like the fit had actually exhausted him. 

"We've been so happy these past five month-"

"FIVE MONTHS!" If my eyes could roll out of their sockets they would've done so. _Five months? It had only felt like a few weeks had passed at most!_ "How have I not died in the real word yet!" All his signs of despair suddenly disappeared as Freddy snickered at my reaction.

"Do you keep hiding because you din't think I can take care of you here in this world? You do not have to worry about malnutrition of any kind on my watch." He threw the class photo into the air and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. As the gray cloud cleared a plate of a familiar dish fell down and landed firmly in Freddy's hand. "Even if you refused to eat my food I could just give your body the nourishment that it needs." He leaned towards me, our noses almost touching.

"Do you remember that I told you we where going to be here for a long time?"

_Um, no?_

"Well," Freddy lifted me away from the concrete wall, his face getting increasingly delirious again. "I won't let you abandon me again."

With that he mercilessly slammed my head against the gridded floor, causing a shock wave through my body, leaving it stunned. That I didn't pass out from that could be either a miracle or a curse, I hadn't decided yet. My vision was blurry and my ears made this low beeping that kept ringing in my ear. My head felt like it was pumping something, maybe the blood that dripped down my face could be an answer...

My eyes could still make out the fuzzy outline of Freddy. It stuck out notably within the orange light shining in the room. He was circling me for some reason, but my ears refused to decipher his mumbling. Surely this was the end for me. My eyes watered and the tears blended themselves with the blood leaking form my head wound – its exact position was unknown to me as my arms were to numb to do anything. Soon enough I heard a sigh and I felt the neck of my sweater being gripped, dragging my upper torso off the ground. I felt my body being dragged across the floor, what direction I wasn't sure of at first, but as my body started to bump up and down against a zigzag-like structure I was probably being dragged up the stairs – back up to the maze and the first group of Freddy's victims.

As we got up the stairs he let go of me by the gateway, not too far away from the corroded corpses. I could faintly see Freddy standing in front of me but any other detail was out of my reach. Freddy's voice sounded more like buzzing then actual speech, but I could make out one line.

"The things I do for love..."

Freddy moved towards the corpses and pulled out one body situated in the lower-middle of the pipes. My eyes were still unfocused so I couldn't make out anything but it seemed like it wore a gown of some sort. Freddy brought the limp body with him back to me, cradling it in his arms. As he got closer my eyes finally started to recover and I saw the corpse gore in all its glory. Much seemed to have been removed from the body. No lips, no eyes, the breasts... Did it even have any skin left?

_Eyes, please revert back!_

"It was a mistake to kill you and the others". My head snapped back at Freddy, thrown off guard by his comment. I thought it was directed at me but he was looking straight at the corpse, lightly nuzzling his head against its blood covered face. I debated on relying a response to his statement. He seemed to be in a trance-like state, maybe he would think it was the corpse that spoke my words? It was worth a shot I supposed.

"Why did you do it then?"

Freddy was silent for a while, just watching the body he was now gently rocking like a baby, but he somehow seemed unfocused at the same time. With a sigh he responded to my query.

"I wanted to punish you and the others for what you did to me, to feel the same pain I felt." His blade delicately scraped against each other, creating a horrible jangle. "When I made you scream I felt a sense of alleviation I hadn't felt in a long time. All of you finally got what was coming to you." During his speech less attention was given to the carcass and it soon fell out of his grasp, landing way to close to me for my liking. If Freddy did that intentionally I wasn't sure as he just kept on speaking into thin air.

"But I forgot to think about the future!" His voice suddenly escalated and he sounded a lot more frantic. He was turned away from me so I could only see his back-profile, but it made me curious about his current facial expression.

"It was so satisfying at first, but seeing you all dead turned out to be a short-term solution. With all of you gone... I was all alone in this hellscape." Freddy turned towards me, glaring at me intensely enough for me to squirm. His face had a mild gloss to it for some reason. I couldn't get up from the floor. If that was Freddy's doing or if I had't fully recovered from getting my head slammed I wasn't sure. "I tried to to kill others to feel that same rush I got with you, but I got nothing out of them. If I didn't get any worthwhile satisfaction killing the ones I wanted to hurt, why did I think some random schmuck would be a rewarding alternative!?" Freddy took slow steps towards me, his shade seemed to grow larger the closer he got due to me lying down on the ground.

"Truth be told, I thought I would've died along with you after I had killed you all. It was your memories that fueled me in the end." Freddy crouched just in front of my head which he grasped with his hands but he didn't lift it however. "I didn't know what to do." He sighed morosely and continued to touch my head. Luckily he was careful with his glove and mainly used his flesh hand for the fondling. It felt leathery and rough and his hands were rough, like he had to press harder to feel anything. 

"Almost ten years have past since I truly saw you little Nancy, I got confused a lot." He sneered at the gateway to indicate what he ment by that, but I didn't really need the hint to know what he had been referring to.

"But now that you're really here I can finally have what I wanted all along. I had to do a grave mistake to realize it, but now I know what I truly desire." Freddy stopped caressing my head and held his arms tightly towards his chest, looking longingly at me. I was trying to piece all of this information together but he was bombarding me with too much to handle in one go. I needed some clarity.

"But I don't understand! Am I dead or am I hiding, what!?" Freddy chuckled at my confusion.

"Just like how it took some time for me to figure myself out, I also started to comprehend why I was still around despite seemingly having no obvious fuel source anymore." Freddy suddenly rose up in a dramatic manner, probably in some weird way to show off his triumphant realization.

"Turns out that you are still fueling me! I might've killed your first body but your soul lived on and hid in other bodies. You and the others are still keeping me around."

I could feel my brows raising at what he had just said. Only a madman could've come up with such a explanation. He might've gotten stronger because of the memories, in his words, but it was probably a lot more stable then he thought. Once he had gotten powered by them he perhaps would always keep it. _Seclusion really did get to him._

"But enough of that," Freddy knelt again and actually picked me up this time. He held me by the shoulders as he forced me to face him. "None of that matters now, I can fix everything, like nothing ever happened!" His face was way too close to mine now. His burned odor tickling my nostrils.

"I can make it the way it was."

With that he threw me from his grasp. I yelled, thinking I would slam my head against the hard ground again but my landing was surprisingly soft. _Am I lying on a mattress?_ My limbs were locked in position thanks to invisible restraints and my mind was still somewhat groggy from all the past trauma so I couldn't offer much resistance against Freddy as he neared me. He stood near my waist line and let a claw trace around my thighs as my shorts didn't offer much cover for them.

"But first I have to fix you," Freddy murmured as he swiftly began to tear up my shorts, bringing me back to the present. I could only scream as my crotch was quickly exposed and the scraps of the fabric hit the floor. Freddy scoffed at my yelp. "This is all on you little Nancy, we could've avoided this if you had chosen a body that **matched** you more closely. Aw well," Freddy shrugged in a disturbingly casual manner before putting his claws dangerously close to last place I would've liked them to be.

"You have always been a sucker for pain."

The pain was almost indescribable as Freddy dove in his blades into my flesh. I pinched my eyes closed and wailed my lungs out but it did nothing to wear down the agony. The feeling of Freddy's claws tear and scissor into me and cutting off pieces of my body tissue was akin to being mauled by some savage animal.

"I can't believe I actually felt sorry for you earlier..." My throat was weak but still functional but Freddy gave me no response. He did pause his assault for a brief moment but he said nothing before continuing. As it just kept going I sensed some kind of wetness forming around my legs. My vision turned blurry again and my head felt feint. _How much blood have I lost?_ I laid there on the soft mattress, numb and powerless to do anything. I just wanted it all to end!

_This is surely the end of me... My body can't possibly survive this._

"It's okay, it's okay little Nancy. There isn't much left now." Freddy was doing a scooping motion with his claws from the wound he had dug out. "Don't worry about the blood, it won't cause any trouble." He leaned over me for a moment towards my neck and playfully blew a gust of air at it, making me shiver. "I might hate this place, but I would be delusional if I refused to acknowledge its benefits."

_Oh the irony..._

After a excruciating amount of time had past, his incursion finally seemed to end as he removed his bladed hand from what used to be my crotch. Even if I could bear to look at his work I was on the brink of passing out. My head was doing flips and my stomach entangling itself. Freddy picked me up and placed me in his lap, my blood began to drench his trousers. He nestled my head onto his chest and rested his head on top of mine. I began crying again, smearing Freddy's sweater with tears. I don't know why, I had honestly thought I had used them all up by this point. _What did I do to deserve this? I just want to go home..._

As my sobbing continued Freddy started to gently sway his upper torso, lulling me as he hummed an unknown melody.

"Shh little Nancy, this is the only way to make it the way it was, when we were all happy." He grabbed me softly by the armpits and made me look at him. I could not make out his face due to the darkness and my cloudy sight but his voice was welcoming and soothing – not unlike the Freddy I had grown to know prior to learning that he didn't really care for me. I was only an outlet for his insanity.

"My stay at Badham was the best part of my life, nothing earlier isn't worth mentioning. Surely you can understand my need? The memories is all I have left..." Freddy seemed to become lost in his thought again as he lost eye contact with me and stared at nothing, his head shaded with darkness as he continued on with his ramblings about his time living in a preschool's basement being the high point of his life.

I wanted to hate him for what he has done to me and to the others he had killed, even if I didn't know them. Had this incident occurred in real life Freddy would've easily been accused of multiple felonies and be sent to prison, or maybe a mental ward. He was a threat to society, willing to hurt others to get what he wanted, especially if he was going to go after other people. Nancy wasn't the only child who went to the preschool after all, and to "make it like it was" all of them would be required to be present. I probably didn't even know the extent of all crimes he had committed before me! But at the same time I felt a sense of pity for him. He had this aura of patheticness that made me feel some sense of empathy for him, but I couldn't let that outweigh all the heinous acts he had done.

"I know it hurts little Nancy, but it will be better soon." Freddy tried to soothe me as the dark scenery of frozen pipes and blue lights slowly began to molt and melt away around us. The mattress me and Freddy sat on was the only piece that remained whole as gray concrete walls began to unveil themselves. I could recognize the small candle filled room anywhere as we now sat on the same bed inside that weird secluded room Freddy "slept" in. I only got a small chance to look around before Freddy forcefully shoved me out off his lap and onto the bed, straddling me in the process and locking my limbs again. I was about to scream out in protest but my mouth was quickly covered by Freddy's ungloved hand, muffling my outcry. "Let me fix this," Freddy repeated again as I noted a peculiar surging-like sound coming from Freddy. The darkness around my captor's face seemingly vanished and what I saw wasn't the charred man I had grown to somewhat accustomed to, but the man I had befriended months ago.

The unburned Freddy gave me that sweet mile again I remembered liking, but the recollection was cut short as one of Freddy's claws inched its was closer towards my forehead, stopping right above my skin.

"Let me fix your mind." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think writing fanfiction in bulk rather then a chapter at a time fits my brain better, but it does make thing tiresome. The last chapter is kind of like an epilogue but if I never get to it I don't think it would be too terrible. I do have other stuff I want to do too and I have my other fic that could give some attention as well, even if I do feel that the exicution on it was pretty bad. Oh well, that was my first fanfic so perfection in unlikely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a peek!


End file.
